Destiny in one's fingertips and lips
by funkypunk-2115
Summary: A gentle and soft, slightly playful and fic about a nice coupling of Pan and Trunks. Trunks and Pan overcome their personal fears, but Gohan could be an intimidating father-in-law! R&R Please!


a/n:This is a fairly old fanfic, along with The Real Prince and my other fic First Love. All these stories i manage to find on one of my old floppy disks and so i decided to share them with you, consider both you and me very fortunate as i tend to take a lot of pride in my work! My latest story is The Reason For Love.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, i'm rather fond of the plot and the characters and how i portrayed them so i welcome your reviews! Ciao! ^_^  
  
..................  
  
Pan sat beside her best friend on the bed, carefully brushing Bra's silky green hair straight and thought about just how beautiful she was. With every stroke of the brush her envy grew. Bra was just always so comfortable with herself and so open with whatever was on her mind. Such characteristics often made Pan jealous but today she was actually admiring her friend. Bra was truly a princess but she was definitely no fighter or warrior but she did have her ways in getting what she wanted and when she wanted something from her father Vegeta.  
  
"I still can't believe you don't have boyfriend Pan, after all these years and your more than old enough!" Bra chuckled, as usual she was exaggerating Pan's situation.  
  
"I'd rather wait and find the right guy then waste my tears and heartbreak on complete idiots the way you do Bra" Pan replied, brushing her friend's hair slightly more aggressively, she hated this topic of discussion. Boys just weren't her thing, fighting on the other hand was the priority of her life and her heart.  
  
"I should hook you up with Trunks then, he's just as pathetic!" Bra exclaimed although she was only being playful and mocking Pan's reply. Bra giggled and the suddenly she burst into laughter as she saw the expression of shock enlighten her friend's face. Pan's cheeks were slightly tinted with the redness of embarrassment and Bra could read her friend's emotions like a book she had read a million times.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Bra turned around so she could face Pan properly.  
  
"Trunks? No way, he's like a brother to me and he's way to old!" Pan hoped Bra would drop the topic but knew she wouldn't, Bra wouldn't let go until she got the information she wanted. One look at Bra and Pan knew that both excuses had not convinced Bra to change her line of thought.  
  
"Well, your not a little girl anymore Pan! C'mon, be honest with me!" Bra squealed excitedly.  
  
"Fine! I like him but I don't stand a chance with him! He's so popular and good looking…" Pan drifted off into her own seclusive thoughts.  
  
"He's perfect for you!"  
  
"He's eight years older than me!" Pan responded, picking up a pillow and playfully hitting her friend with it across the head.  
  
"Have you dreamed about him?"  
  
"Bra!" Pan couldn't believe what her friend had just said, but she could not hide the smile that blossomed on her youthful face.  
  
"I have thought about him a fair bit but…that doesn't mean anything!" Pan wailed, picking up the pillow again threw it at Bra.  
  
"You dreamed about him!" Bra squealed, hugging her friend but they were soon to be interrupted.  
  
"Who was Pan dreaming about?" Trunks asked curiously as he stepped into Bra's bedroom.  
  
"None of your business!" Pan snapped but before she could hush Bra up her secret was about to be exposed.  
  
"You!" Bra said, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide and enthusiastic. She just knew Pan and Trunks were destined but with one look at her friend and she knew she may as well be wrong, Pan looked very upset indeed.  
  
"Me?" Trunks blushed. Pan, angry at Bra stormed out of the room and took flight as she headed home at full speed. She could never return to the Vegeta household ever again, such embarrassment hurt her deeply and she began to cry.  
  
Once home she rushed into the house, ignoring the presence of her mother and father and went straight to her room. Slamming her bedroom door she curled up into a tight ball on her bed. Videl knocked on the door and before Pan could protest she opened the door and approached the devastated Pan on the bed.  
  
"What happened? Did you have a fight with Bra again?" Videl asked patiently, the kindness in her voice was always a comfort to Pan. Bra and Pan often fought, merely misunderstandings and pointless arguments but Videl took note that her daughter was more upset than usual.  
  
"I don't really feel like talking about it at the moment mom" Pan insisted, Videl nodded in agreement and hugged her daughter lovingly and left the room, careful to shut the door behind her.  
  
After many minutes of crying Pan got up to get some fresh air. She walked over to her window, pulled back the blinds and opened the window, letting in a cool southerly breeze as she did so. She took in a deep breath and her tears gradually ceased to fall. Calming down she could sense the presence of another just out side her window, it was Trunks floating in the air.  
  
"Can I come in please Pan?" Trunks asked, his voice was so soothing that Pan could not protest to such an offer.  
  
"Sure" Pan responded and went to sit on her bed, Trunks followed and sat beside her. His leg brushed against hers only for a moment and she suddenly felt warm all over. Trunks sniffed the air silently and could detect the scent of Pan's arousal. He blushed a little but did not leave her side. She was beautiful, despite of what she thought of herself. Her hair was growing just long enough to reach her shoulders and her eyes were a deep endless pit of blackness and mystery much like that of Goten's. She was tall but not elegant and sexy like so many other girls, the fact that she was so strong and ambitious was what often caught his attention.  
  
"Bra's sorry for what she did. She really didn't mean to hurt you, you know that! Besides, I'm kind of flattered!" Trunks smirked and a smile slowly developed on Pan's face in response. She loved the way he looked at her with those bright blue sapphire eyes, he seemed so innocent and young but he was twenty six years old, Pan reminded herself.  
  
"I just didn't want you to know and she let me down, but I guess I will forgive her. She was never any good at keeping secrets" Pan sighed, she just couldn't tear her eyes away from Trunks, he had such gloriously dark skin like his father and such noble features that made him look the part of a prince.  
  
"I do like you" Pan whispered, she couldn't believe what she had just said. Did she really just say that? What was she thinking? Trunks would certainly leave now, or burst into a hysterical laughter but he didn't. He just sat there and looked at her. Leaning forward he pushed his lips to hers and gave Pan her first real passionate kiss. Pulling away from the kiss he brushed some of Pan's hair away from her face.  
  
Pan didn't move. She was shocked to the point she couldn't even blink. He really had kissed her; her mind danced around in happiness and she felt like she was floating. Her heart was beating fast but it started to beat faster as Trunks moved in for another kiss. With one hand cupped under her face, Trunks started to pull down Pan's top with his other hand. Pan didn't bother to protest, this was just like one of her dreams and it felt too good to say no to. Using her own hands to help Trunks take of her bra her lips never parted once from her older lover.  
  
From her waist up she was completely naked and she was not ashamed. The kiss ended and Trunks moved back to get a better look at her body. She was more beautiful than he had originally thought. He kissed her neck, his lips trailed down to her breasts where he began to suckle away on one breast and gently caressed the other with his hand. Pan moaned quietly as the sensual feeling travelled through her whole body. She titled her head back slightly and gasped, she was starting to feel quite hot and the sensation of Trunks' lips against her skin was becoming quite unbearable.  
  
She wasn't sure but she thought she could hear someone knocking at her bedroom door and that's when she realised that it was unlocked. She jumped up and grabbed her shirt as she saw her father enter the room.  
  
Gohan took one look at the pair and Pan could sense his energy growing rapidly.  
  
"Get out of here, NOW!" Gohan yelled at Trunks, his eyes glowing furiously with absolute madness. Trunks stood up but did not leave. Instead he wrapped his arms around Pan and cuddled her, Gohan's temper grew.  
  
"I told you to get lost!" Gohan continued to yell, taking hold of Trunks shirt he threw the younger half-saiyan out the window, and although not satisfied he took after him, making sure that he was well away from his daughter.  
  
Trunks steadied himself up and floated in the air with a very intense looking Gohan confronting him.  
  
"What the heck did you think you were doing?" Gohan pleaded, not as angry as a few moments ago, instead he was trying to make sense of the situation. Trunks could have any girl he wanted but his daughter who had only just turned eighteen seemed an improper choice.  
  
"I thought I was making love to Pan. So what?" Trunks smirked, aware that the seriousness of the situation was out of hand now as Gohan's energy dwindled back to nothing.  
  
"Making love? She's just a kid and your…your eight years older than her!" Gohan scratched his head in confusion. She was still a kid, she was his daughter, therefore his child.   
  
"She's not a kid anymore Gohan" Trunks replied sternly, his eyes fixed on the confused Gohan.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't belt the crap out of you right now! Damn it Trunks! In my own home!" Gohan, still distressed landed on the ground and sat cross-legged and was soon followed by the defensive Trunks who remained standing.  
  
"She is your daughter Gohan, but to me I see her as a beautiful woman whom I love, quite deeply…" Trunks paused for a moment, had he just said love? Did he love her? Only a moment ago had the pair shared their first kiss, how could he love her? What would happen to Goten, his other lover?  
  
"You love her?" Gohan questioned, raising an eyebrow as he did so. He had never contemplated the thought of his beloved Pan ever being involved with a boy of Trunks' age let alone the thought of her being in love. His daughter was growing up and he wasn't even aware of such change. He looked back at Pan's window and thought, no, she's not a child anymore, she is indeed a woman.  
  
Trunks paused at the thought of Gohan's question, thinking about a decent reply to settle the conversation and whole ordeal so as to not upset the intimidating man before him. Although Trunks was quite powerful, inheriting great abilities from both his parents nothing changed the fact that Gohan was more powerful, especially when the older man was enraged or protecting his family and friends. He knew he had feelings for the girl but he did not know how deep those feelings had or would have already travelled in his mind and heart. He cared for so many people, he knew not of any way to settle down with just one person, not at the moment perhaps but in the future things would most probably change. Trunks was still growing up and trying to find his way in life, deciding whether he was a scientist or if he continued his intense training with his father and Goten perhaps he could become a great warrior, he was at crossroads and did not anticipate a relationship with a girl, especially one so young. He remembered how she had gasped in pleasure as he blessed her skin with his lips and he smiled, the thought of pleasing her in such ways comforted him greatly but there was more to her than that.  
  
"I think I love her, I care for her. She is the only girl for me Gohan. That is all I know and I wish I knew more but I don't" Trunks admitted, lowering his head as he did so and he stared at the ground knowing he could not face Gohan in the same way. He was about to make love to his daughter, he would no longer see Gohan as a brother and nor would he ever see Pan as a little sister, his previous actions had changed their lives most certainly forever.  
  
"I can not distinguish the feelings that I have for Pan as a simple love or affection. There is a deeper attraction somewhere Gohan" Trunks knew not of why he bothered to continue his tireless rants but he thought that if maybe Gohan was really listening to him then maybe there was a chance he would understand and would help him.  
  
"A deeper attraction is an idea I am not fond of when it involves my Pan but…I think I am beginning to understand" Gohan admitted, patting Trunks on the back. Trunks sighed in relief. There was hope.  
  
"Videl's father was not to keen on me dating her but I persisted and we found our way, although he is still not accepting so things are often still difficult. I'm going to give you a chance kid."   
  
Trunks simply could not believe the words that had just come from Gohan's mouth. He was suddenly so overwhelmed in happiness that he transformed into a super saiyan and leaped into the air. He shouted and then powered down and settled once more on the ground opposing Gohan. Hearing the commotion coming from outside Pan and Videl flew down to find out what had just been discussed. Once the news had been revealed Pan hugged Trunks and kissed him as she always done in her dreames. He parted his lips slightly and Pan slipped her delicate tongue into his mouth and twirled it about, tasting him and exploring him. Withdrawing her tongue she gave Trunks some time to take in what had just happened.  
  
"So I guess you're officially my boyfriend now!" Pan smiled, her arms wrapped tightly around Trunks who responded with his own intense hug, followed by a kiss on her forehead. He had no idea what he would do about his other lover but at the moment he was not too concerned about anyone or anything besides the gloriously happy woman before him. She must love me, Trunks thought and it frightened him slightly not knowing if commitment was on his agenda he figured he would just take each day as it would come.  
  
..............  
  
a/n:Completed but there may be more to come. What will Trunks do about his beloved Goten? I know it's a fairly predictable story but there are places i can go with this plot, depending on the reviws i manage to salvage from you people! Be generous! Hoped you liked this stroy anyway, a bit more passionate than usual compared to my other fics but still, it gives you something to think about. 


End file.
